


Due To Chance

by ObsidianDraconis



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Minor Character Death, Promise, a little angsty, kiddie talk, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDraconis/pseuds/ObsidianDraconis
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Bella Swan is coming home. What's meant to be a surprise for Charlie turns into a surprise for Bella herself, one that's likely to change life as she knows it. Enter one ruggedly handsome single father, his adorable little boy, and a whole new meaning to the term Merry Christmas. Rated T for language.
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	Due To Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays. This is my first foray into this ship, so hopefully I did ok. Just a couple notes. Bella never fell into the depression and thus never became friends with Jake or learned about the pack. Alice never returned, Edward never went to the Volturi. Paul is a year older than Bella, so same age as Sam. Everyone else is canon ages. Enjoy!

  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Not now, please, not now!" But despite her desperate pleas, Bella Swan's antique red truck jerked and rocked as she guided it to the side of the road. There, the gift her father gave her five years ago, stuttered its final breath with a huge puff of smoke that drifted away on the wind like a soul departing to the afterlife.

  
Bella's groan of frustration was loud in the sudden silence. The truck lasted her longer than anyone expected, but not long enough. Now she was stuck about two miles north of Forks in the freezing cold and snow with no heat. The encroaching darkness would make it colder, and no one knew she was coming home.

  
She wanted to surprise Charlie. He expected her to stay in Indiana where she'd gone to college to earn a teaching degree. Upon graduating she got officially licensed to teach in the state; a job already lined up at a decent school. She'd considered staying, she had, but she missed Forks too much. Who would have thought Bella Swan, hater of all things cold and wet, would miss that same thing?

  
Unfortunately, the elementary school that offered her the job didn't have anyone to take her position because they'd been relying on her, so she promised to work for them until winter break, which would give them time to find a replacement. They did, she left.

  
For five years the hunk of junk she lovingly called The Beast survived, gotten her from point A to point B with little issue, but making the return two-day journey seemed too much for the old girl. Sighing, Bella peered out the fogging windshield at the fat flakes of snow falling beyond. Wasn't anything for it, she'd have to call someone and divulge the surprise. But who to call? Charlie was the logical choice, he'd be happy to see her too, but she really wanted to surprise him damnit.

  
She could call the Blacks, they were the ones that owned the truck first, but she'd seen little of them in a long time. At first, due to Edward, but after he left Bella just didn't want to deal with Billy's self-righteousness. He'd warned her. Several times, in fact. Bella hadn't cared to listen chalking it up to him being a superstitious old man, after learning the truth about Edward, she knew it was because he didn't like the Cullens on principle.

  
So maybe not the Blacks. Besides, it wouldn't be fair of her to seek their help on Christmas Eve when she wasn't that close to them. Charlie would probably say she was being ridiculous, but she felt it would be poor manners. Frustrated at her lack of options, Bella elected to search for tow companies in the area before deciding. If there were any nearby, she'd call them instead. Perhaps that way, she'd keep her arrival secret a little longer. Though how sneaky could one be in a small town like Forks, honestly?  
Snatching her purse from where it sat on the seat next to her, Bella pulled out her phone and cursed her shitty fortune. Dead. Of course, it was. Wasn't that just her luck? Last she'd recalled, it was at a ninety percent battery life, even though that was a couple of hours ago or so… right? Could it have been more? She was so focused singing along to Christmas music on the radio while trying not to drift off the interstate to recall. Maybe it was more?

  
"Well shit. What do I do now?"

  
What indeed? She could walk to Forks, she supposed; it wasn't that far. People ran farther than that daily. It'd be a hike in the snow, and she'd be a popsicle by the time she reached anywhere that might be open and have a phone, but it was better than remaining in the middle of nowhere and hoping someone would happen to drive by; in the cold and snow, on Christmas Eve. Yeah, that was happening. The Taqueria to her right was closed. Pity, they probably had a phone, and she'd be able to keep warm until someone arrived to pick her up, but since that wasn't an option, she didn't see any other.

  
Right as Bella started to round up her purse and duffel, a blaze of light appeared through her window. Straightening, Bella wiped the windshield clear and practically shouted. Pulled in front of her was a tow truck. Of all the dumb luck. Shit, she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Climbing out, praying the person behind the wheel wasn't a serial killer, Bella waved them down.

  
She couldn't see the interior very well due to the headlights glaring in her eyes, but she could still make out a tall figure. They leaned over for a moment before she heard the screech of their door opening. Heavy feet hit the ground, and then the snow was crunching beneath what Bella soon learned were well worn steel-toed boots.  
She followed those boots as legs broke into view, powerful legs wrapped in a pair of tattered blue jeans that hugged the man's thighs like a glove. Following those up, she hit tapered hips, a slim frame, and sturdy arms visible thanks to the rolled-up sleeves of a deep green flannel shirt—unbuttoned to display a white tee shirt clinging to a wide chest and broad shoulders. Broad-shouldered men were her weakness.

  
_Down, Bella._

  
Trailing his long, thick neck, she encountered what had to be the handsomest face she'd ever seen. Even better looking than Edward Cullen's eternal perfection. Rugged, that's how she'd describe it. Square jaw, rounded chin, high forehead, and a long nose that flared out at the bottom with a slight upturn to it. His bottom lip was thicker than the top; his brows lightly arched and thinner than most guys. They and his hair were the color of a raven's wing.

  
His headlights turned both of them yellow in their artificial beams, so she wasn't certain he was Quileute, but given the direction he was heading and how they were steps away from La Push Road, which lead to La Push and the Quileute reservation, it was reasonable that he was. What really grabbed her attention, though, was just how tall he was.  
He towered over her. Enough so that his closeness caused Bella's neck to tilt to the sky just to examine his face. The crown of her head barely reached his chin. If she had to guess, she'd estimate he was maybe three to four inches over six feet. He was definitely taller than Edward. Tall men were also a weakness.

  
Another notable feature was the smirk that told Bella she might've ogled him too long. Giving herself another mental slap, she removed a glove and held her hand out. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. You have no idea how overjoyed I am to see you."

  
That smirk turned into a wide, white-toothed grin as he took her hand in his. It was pleasantly warm, hot even. Bella noticed he wasn't wearing gloves, or a coat, or any winter gear. How could he not be freezing? She was, even though they'd only been out here maybe five minutes now.

  
She felt overdressed in her jeans, snow boots, and a heavy winter coat over a long-sleeve Henley. Suddenly, the wind whipped around them and she let go of his hand, pulling her hood closer to her face. He didn't cringe. Seriously, how was he not cold?

  
Before she could ask, his deep, honey-smooth voice rose above the air howling between the trees. "I may have some idea. Paul Lahote at your service. What looks to be the problem, Miss Swan."

  
"Just call me Bella, everyone else does. Honestly, though, you truly don't know how glad I am you showed up. I was about to walk all the way to Forks."

  
His brows furrowed at that, his smile dipping into a frown. "That's quite a stretch, even in the best of weather. You must be either very brave or very stupid to try and make that."

  
Bella stiffened at his ridicule; words now clipped. "Or desperate. My phone is dead, I have no way to reach my dad, Chief Swan, perhaps you've heard of him, to come help me. So, it was either sit here in the growing cold and pray someone comes this direction or attempt to get myself home. Surely even you could see the benefit in walking?"

  
Long-fingered, masculine hands stretched out placatingly. "Easy there, Princess, I didn't mean any insult. I was simply saying that it can be a stupid thing, walking in this cold. Hypothermia happens quickly in weather like this and I didn't know you were without a phone. Either way, it's a moot point now. I'm here and ready to help if you want."

  
Bella managed to refrain from cussing him out for being so condescending, but she couldn't stop the glare. "Don't call me Princess, but yes, I would appreciate the help."

  
A deep, rumbling rose in his chest and Bella realized he was chuckling, the ass. Attractive men were such assholes sometimes. She had news for Paul Lahote, he wasn't God's gift to women. Something in her demeanor must have clued him in to her ire, because he stopped chortling and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I won't call you that again, promise. Now, tell me what happened and maybe I can fix it. Pop the hood for me… please."

  
Well, at least he had some manners and wasn't a complete Neanderthal. Pulling her glove back on, Bella shuffled back to her truck, informing him of her predicament. "It started sputtering and jerking, then once I got it to the side of the road, it just puffed out a wisp of smoke and shut off."

  
All he did was grunt. Perhaps he was a Neanderthal after all. "You try starting it again?"

  
"No, I'd been here no more than a minute or two before you pulled up. I haven't tried anything yet."

  
A quick jerk of his head and he moved to the front of her truck. Bella really did try not to gawk at his ass, but it was so nice and tight. Be a shame not to give it a good glance. "Ok, pop the hood and when I say to, try to start her."

  
Bella climbed back into the driver's seat and pulled the hood release. It groaned and protested in the cold as Paul lifted it, disappearing except for the occasional glimpse through the split between her hood and the wipers. He fiddled around for a few minutes before shouting at her to try and start it.

  
Try as she might, Bella couldn't get the damn thing to turn over. Her truck just wasn't cooperating at all. It didn't make a single sound. She barely heard Paul yell at her to stop, then he was dropping her hood and striding around to her door. "Unfortunately, I think this old heap is done for good. I can tow you to Jacob Black's, see what he says come Monday. I assume you know him since your dads are best friends, so I should tell you he's the best mechanic around these parts. If he can't fix her, no one can."

  
"I know Jake, though it's been a while since I've seen or talked to him. It was his dad that sold Charlie the truck to give to me when I first moved here five years ago. Though, I didn't know Jake was a mechanic now. He's what? Twenty? I figured he might follow in Rachel's footsteps and head off to college." Bella barely caught the stiffening of Paul's body when she mentioned Rachel's name. It made her curious, but it wasn't her right to ask and when he spoke again, he didn't offer.

  
"Yeah, he loved tinkering with cars as a teen, so he decided to make a career of it. Council helped him out with a loan at nineteen and he opened his own garage on the Rez. He's got a huge client base now, most from La Push, but several people from Forks and even Port A come to him. Even your dad uses him to service the police vehicles. Kid's gifted."

  
Bella could only nod. "I think I remember that about him, something about a Rabbit he was building. He came to see me once, May of my junior year, for Billy. Told me he was promised a part for the car he was fixing up if he brought me Billy's message."

  
"Jake still has that car, runs damn near perfect but looks like shit. He's still adding things, plans to strip all the paint and shit and redo it, eventually. He just hasn't had the time in recent years."

  
"So, best bet right now is to take my truck to him since Charlie will probably tell me to go there on Monday anyway, that what you're saying?"

  
"Yep. Not that far either, I'm sure you know. Rez is thirty minutes or so down this road here," he said, pointing off to the right of them. "We'll drop your truck at the garage, and I'll take you to them."

  
"Yeah, I know. Alright, I guess I can call Charlie to come get me from there. It'll be easier than having you tow me all the way back to Forks and having to come back out this way again on Monday, and I'm sure you'd prefer it since you seemed to be on your way home yourself."

  
Another panty-dropping smile was her reply. "Sure would appreciate it. I have places to be, people to see. I work for Jake now, but occasionally we help your old man when he needs a tow from a wreck or to the impound lot. Only reason I was out this way. Guess you can thank him for me being in the right place at the right time, huh?"

  
Bella chuckled at that. "Guess I can. Lemme grab my bag and purse. Do you need me to help in any way?"

  
"Nah, I got it."

  
While she gathered her bag and purse, Paul maneuvered the tow truck behind hers and began to hook up. As she walked passed him, she caught the sinews in his arms bunch and shift and felt a shiver run down her spine. What could that man do with those hands of his to a woman? It was clear Bella had gone too long without sex. She'd just met this man for crying out loud. She needed to stop.

  
Giving herself a little shake, Bella strode to the passenger side of his truck and clambered in. The radio softly played some instrumental version of Silent Night, the soothing sounds of the piano wafting over her as she situated herself on the worn leather seat. At least Edward hadn't ruined that for her. She loved Christmas instrumentals.

  
The heat wasn't on very high and she was positively freezing, so she turned it up higher and stuck her gloved hands in front of the vents to chase away the chill. Paul joined her moments later, made a U-turn, a right towards La Push, and so began the trip to the reservation.

  
Bella expected the ride to be silent, so when he began to speak, it startled her. "So, Chief Swan told us all you were staying in Indiana, what changed your mind?"

  
"I got lonely, missed home."

  
Paul shrugged a shoulder and turned his attention back on the road, "I get it. I don't know if I could ever bring myself to leave La Push, or even Washington for that matter."

  
"You didn't want to go off to college or something?"

  
Bella bit her lip, worried she'd asked something too personal or insulted him, but he just shrugged again. "Classes bored me. I hated high school, didn't see a point in torturing myself further. Though, I did take some night classes at nineteen and twenty. I'm a mechanic like Jake. I like taking things apart and putting them back together. Jake and I are actually partners. The council agreed to the loan on the stipulation someone older work with him. So, he asked me."

  
"You don't seem so old."

  
That got her a snort. "I'm twenty-four. So no, I guess I'm not that old. They just wanted someone with more experience and by then, I'd worked at the garage in Forks for five years, since the age of eighteen. I only took the classes to get certified, so I had more of a chance to get paid better. Needed it at the time."

  
"Why?" Paul stiffened and Bella realized she was being inappropriate. "Sorry, ignore me, it isn't my business."

  
Paul merely sighed, shaking his head slightly. "No, it's fine. You'll probably find out eventually anyway since it's likely you know her, or at least of her. And if you rebuild any type of relationship with Jake, he'll tell you what happened.

  
"The summer just before you took off for college, Rachel Black came home. She wasn't planning on sticking around, just wanted to see her old man and brother. I'm sure you know she jumped ship the second she was able, same as Rebecca, but like you, she missed home. Jake and Billy were over the moon that she'd come home for the summer. They didn't count on Rachel meeting me."

  
He halted for a minute as if gearing up for what he had to say. "She came home and two days later she ran into me. To be honest, it was so whirlwind, like love at first sight. We'd known each other from school but hung out with separate groups. We'd both changed though, grew into different people, more similar. When the day arrived for her to head back to school, she decided she wasn't ready to leave and transferred everything to online courses so she could stay with me and help Jake with Billy.

  
"Anyway, we were together for six months when she realized she was pregnant. Two nineteen-year-old kids having a kid? To say we weren't at all ready is an understatement. I mean, my birthday was coming up in January, but that didn't mean much when I had no higher education than a high school diploma, working in a garage making barely above minimum wage, and still living with my dad. Here she was, having gone to college, still trying to get her degree, and I had done nothing with my life. I felt inadequate. So, I took night classes and worked at the shop in Forks during the day.

  
"We scrimped and saved, got married at the courthouse, and bought a modest house for ourselves. Everything was going great until her first ultrasound at twelve weeks."

  
Bella was surprised he'd told her so much, wanted to tell him he didn't have to tell her anymore, but the way he kept going, it was as if he needed to get it off his chest. If he was twenty-four now, that meant everything happened three to four years ago.

  
That's a long time to hold on to his grief. Right now, he was wearing it like a second skin; eyes filled with tears longing to be shed, hands clutching the wheel in a white-knuckled grip, body wound so tight he was shaking.

  
She was almost afraid to let him continue; pretty sure she knew where the story was heading. He wasn't wearing a ring and was so full of grief that Bella knew something bad happened. Only one thing really, since he wasn't talking about a difficult birth.

  
"What was the diagnosis, Paul?"

  
A glance at her from the corner of his eye was the only movement he made. "Cancer, Ovarian. A rare, highly aggressive type that was damn near impossible to beat. She could have, if she'd tried. I'm sure of it."

  
"But?"

  
Bella watched as a tear finally spilled over his lashes and trailed down his cheek. She longed to hug him, this stranger that was quickly becoming less so. "They told her that if it wasn't such an aggressive type that she could have a conservative surgery and chemo since she was almost to the second trimester—I mean Christ, she had to wait another week, maybe two! Then the radiation and debulking surgery would be performed after the delivery, but because it was a more aggressive cancer…"

  
Here he wavered, incapable of going on, but Bella was pretty sure she knew what came next.

  
"I assume the only option on the table was termination?" He nodded, still too choked up to speak. Unable to leave him floundering, Bella scooted closer to him and pried his hand from the steering wheel. She winced as his grasp tightened to almost uncomfortable but refused to plead for him to ease it. He needed human contact more than she needed to feel her fingers at that moment.

  
"I don't remember Rachel really, I wasn't around often enough to get to know her or her siblings, but if she was at all like Billy, who I remember being unreasonably stubborn at times, I'm thinking she refused?" Another nod. "Which meant that the cancer would advance, and by the day your child was ready to come into the world, there wouldn't be much they could do to save her. She chose to give life to another even if it meant losing her own."

  
Finally, he spoke. It was hoarse with unshed tears, subdued, but he spoke just the same. "Chance was born on June twelfth of 2007. He was a preemie at thirty-four weeks and only weighed a little over four pounds, but he was a fighter. He's three now. Happy and healthy and my entire fucking world. Rachel, well, she fought and hung on as long as she could. They rushed her to surgery immediately after the emergency c-section they had to perform because she was too weak to push. But her heart couldn't handle it. She died on the table."

  
Bella nodded. That was the outcome she worked out. How dreadful. "I'm very sorry that happened to you, but Paul… you realize it's ok to be angry with her. She knew she might die, embraced it even. There was always the possibility you could have another child someday, but she decided that didn't matter. You can be mad at her for that."

  
"I am mad at her for that, furious even. How could she choose to leave me, and Chance, like that? Why couldn't she have fought for us? There were options, they weren't the best, but they were there. If she'd just told them no to the termination but yes to the surgery and chemo, maybe she'd still be here. Why? Why would someone choose death over life? Can you explain that to me, Swan? Can you tell me why you accepted that?"

  
Bella's head jerked back as he rounded on her with a fierce glare. It didn't take her long to register what he'd said. How on earth could he know she'd once done the same, embraced death over life just to be with Edward? There was no way he could know what Edward was, no way. "I… I don't know what you're talking about. Paul, I get you're upset, but I've never been in that position…"

  
If anything, his scowl grew harsher. "Bullshit. I know, Swan. We know. We know that you were planning to choose that leech over Charlie, over your own fucking life. Don't lie to me. Not after I just spilled my guts to a virtual stranger. We. Know!"

  
It took seconds for his rant to click into some vacant sense of what he meant. She flung his hand aside and scampered away from him. "It's all true, isn't it? Christ, I should have fucking known. Of course, it is, why wouldn't it be. If vampires are real, why not shapeshifters too? How many of you are there? I'm presuming you're one. Who else? Is Billy one? Is that why he continually warned me about Edward before and after I learned what he was?"

  
Her fury seemed to diffuse his and his whole body deflated as he sought to seize her hand. She crossed her arms, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Sam is going to fucking murder me. Damnit, my temper regularly gets me into trouble. Look, Bella, you weren't ever supposed to know. When Sam found you in those woods that night, you were virtually frozen and hypothermic. He was ready to track Cullen down and rip him to pieces, but that didn't matter. Because you aren't tribe, despite Billy Black being your godfather and the chief, and your relation to Old Quil.

  
"The elders in on the secret, with exception of Billy and the old man just so you know, worried you would take our secrets to the Cullens. Despite the treaty, both parties were pretty efficient at protecting our trade secrets from one another. We never learned much about the other as far as strengths and shit went and the elders preferred to keep it that way, so they agreed you could never find out and commanded we keep you out of it. Now my dumb ass has spilled the beans. And no, Billy is and was too old to phase."

  
Bella's fury deflated, recognizing just how heavy a burden it could be to carry such a massive secret and how dangerous it could be for it to leak. After all, if it was ever learned she knew vampires existed, she and the Cullen family would likely be slaughtered by the kings of the vampire world. It was one of the last things Edward ever taught her, other than that he was a giant asshole.

  
Scooting back beside him, Bella took Paul's hand back in hers and squeezed. "Look, I get it, okay. I won't say anything, no one needs to realize I know."

  
Paul chuffed out a laugh.

  
"Oh, they'll know alright." Then he muttered something about in for a penny, in for a pound. "Since you already know, I might as well explain it all. Sam Uley was the first, about nine months after the Cullens moved here. He was alone for a while, around another nine months before Jared Cameron joined him. Another month after that and I became the third.

  
"We hoped that it would just be us three, but the longer the lee… sorry, the Cullens stayed the greater chance more of us would phase. Embry Call came next, which was a shock. As far as we all knew, he was Makah. So, the fact he phased leaked a dirty little secret. None of us truly believe he could have been fathered by Billy, Harry, or Quil the Third, so Joshua Uley was the likeliest candidate. Sam and him got tested. We were right, they're half-brothers."

  
Bella just sat there quietly, listening patiently as he told her about the forming of a pack. Every so often, his hand would give hers a squeeze, almost as if he was reassuring himself. Made sense, given what Bella knew about real wolves and how tactile they were.

  
"We hoped that would be it. The Cullens left and everything was fine, until the red-headed bitch showed up with her black, French sidekick."

  
He hesitated as Bella's grip tightened and a gasp escaped her lips. "You mean Victoria and Laurent showed up here? When?"

  
"Are those their names? We never found out. It was debated on whether we should warn you or not since they seemed so determined to get through La Push to Forks and you were the only person they could be after thanks to your association with the Cullens, but when we killed the male, the elders elected to wait. No point in alarming you if we didn't have to or let you in on our secret."

  
Here, Bella interrupted again. "When did you kill him?"

  
Paul faltered, like he didn't want to tell her, but then plowed on. "When you were searching for some meadow just before Jake phased."

  
"I sorta remember that. Billy told Dad that Jake had mono or something, it's why he couldn't go on some fishing trip suddenly. Charlie went on that trip alone. How close, Paul. How close did he get to me?"

  
If anything, he gripped her hand tighter than ever before. "I swear to you, we were right there, and you were never in any danger. You didn't even hear us. The fight was over fast, and you were heading back to your truck so you never saw the smoke from his pyre either."

  
Even the thought of Laurent being that close to her and she wasn't aware of it sent Bella spiraling. Her breaths quickened, spots danced before her eyes, and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She didn't even notice Paul pull over until he was clutching her face between his warm palms and begging her to breathe.

  
"They aren't here anymore, they're dead, gone. Bella, you're safe. Come on, breathe with me. In and out slowly." He drew a deep breath in, and she mimicked him, exhaled slowly as he did. "That's it. Again."

  
Bella copied him for several repetitions before her heart ceased its mad gallop and her mind fixated on the dark brown of his irises. They really were pretty. He chuckled, and she blushed as she must have said that out loud. Grabbing his hands, she removed them from her face and scooched back.

  
"I'm good now, thank you. Sorry if I freaked you out. You'd think after years of not even thinking about them, I wouldn't be so freaked out about it all."

  
"Bella, you were extremely close to death. It was shit of the elders to choose not to warn you, but we couldn't go against them, no matter how much Sam wanted to. Come on, let's get back on the road. Are you sure you're okay now?"

  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Finish your story, please. What happened next?"

  
Guiding the truck back onto the road, Paul continued where he'd left off. "In the meantime, Jake phased. Then Quil Ateara, he's your cousin by the way. Related to you through your great-aunt Molly Swan, who married Old Quil. I don't know if you knew that."

  
Bella nodded, "Charlie mentioned it before, a long time ago."

  
"Right, so, not long after Quil phased the female came onto the Rez again. I don't know if you remember that day Charlie, Harry, and some of Charlie's deputies went searching for wolves that were supposedly attacking people?"

  
He halted to let her answer. "Yeah?"

  
"They were hunting us. It's why Harry worked with them, to stop them spotting us. Wouldn't be a great thing for someone to shoot a wolf but find a human guy instead. The bullet wouldn't kill us, not unless it severed our spine, but we've seen it can hurt like a sonofabitch. Pain and death are the only things that'll make us phase human involuntarily while in wolf form."

  
Curiosity got the better of her and Bella asked, "how would you have seen that?"

  
She assumed he had similar reflexes to vampires since they were bred to kill them, otherwise, Paul with his head thrown back, eyes closed and laughing so hard tears began to stream down his face would have concerned her. The roads were slick and, even though they'd passed no one so far, it was dangerous to take your eyes off them for even a second with ordinary human reflexes. Bella's mind briefly called to mind another life, another girl in love with a monster. Damn, she'd been so naïve back then.  
Minutes passed before he eventually calmed enough to continue. "You'll have to ask Jake that when you see him."

  
Bella snorted. "Like he'll tell me if it's embarrassing. I can probably guess though. Only one person around here that might shoot him. So, I take it my dad is in the know?"

  
Paul's wide smile was infectious. "Yeah. Too bad you were at college. Best day ever. Jake was coming home from a patrol, forgot Charlie got a little drunk the night before with Billy and stayed over. Charlie was on their back deck waking himself up for his shift with some coffee and cold air. Out of the woods comes a huge ass wolf. Needless to say, he freaked out and pulled his sidearm and the rest is history. Jake learned how it felt to be shot and we learned from him.

  
"After Charlie finished freaking the fuck out, Billy explained it all. Just so you know, he wasn't happy to learn you dated a vampire, wanted to call you up and tear you a new one, but Billy reminded him that the pack was still to be kept secret from you. Still not our decision, by the way. Elders were determined you never know. But now that you do, be prepared to get an ass-chewing."

  
Bella just rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Great, that's all I want. And yeah, sounds like my dad. Jake is an idiot, but that is hilarious. You said huge, how big are we talking here?"

  
"We're the size of small horses in wolf form."

  
Bella gasped and nearly choked. "Holy shit! Though, I guess it makes sense given how strong vampires are. Gives them an unfair advantage you'd have to counter-balance."

  
"Yep. Anyway, you know it was that day Harry died. Victoria got past us; closest she'd ever gotten to Forks. She stumbled on the hunting party, recognized Harry for being a Quileute, and attacked him. Probably figured it would distract us enough to let her get away, or to you. Being the fastest at the time, I managed to get a hold of her before she could hurt him too badly, but he had a heart condition. Heart attack killed him anyhow."

  
Bella hummed, nodding her head. "Dad was devastated, said he should have never let Harry come out with them. He felt guilty for months."

  
Paul shook his head. "Wasn't his fault, he didn't learn that until much later of course, after the Jake incident. Harry died that day, but we got that bitch too. Tore her ass to shreds and lit her on fire."

  
"So that was the end of it?"

  
"No. Turns out she created an army in Seattle. When she didn't go back, some of them came looking for her. Leah and Seth Clearwater had already phased due to the shock of their dad's death, but this led to our two youngest members to phase too, Colin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. They're the youngest at eighteen now, but they were only thirteen back then. Thankfully there were enough of us to kill the army without them, but it was tight."

  
Bella couldn't altogether believe what she was finding out. Nine men and one woman who turned into horse-sized wolves lived on the Quileute reservation. And they'd saved her life without her ever knowing about it. Several times, actually. How… how did someone express enough gratitude over that?

  
"Anyway, that's the ten of us. Occasionally a nomad will come through, but if they stay off our territory, we let them pass on by. We do have to kill one sometimes, but it's been few and far between since killing the army. Thank God. I don't know what I'd do if that type of danger was near my son."

  
"That doesn't explain how the others will know if I don't tell them."

  
He dropped her hand to card his through his hair. "Right, sorry. Our trade secrets. We're fast, as fast as most vampires. Speedy healing, and pretty much from everything. We run hot, which is what causes the super healing. The side effect, though, is that we eat a lot. I mean a lot. I can have three cheeseburgers with all the fixings and two orders of fries in one sitting.

  
"Heightened senses like hearing, smell, sight. But to answer your true question, we can hear one another's thoughts while in wolf form. It helps create a cohesive pack when we're phased and can't communicate vocally. That's how they'll know. They'll see what happened when I phase. Only the alpha, Sam, and future alpha, Jake, can keep their thoughts completely closed off."

  
Bella could only shake her head. "Wow. I mean, this is a lot to take in. Though, I feel kinda stupid for not realizing it a long time ago. I mean, vampires exist, so why wouldn't your legends also be true? It just never crossed my mind. Thank you, by the way."

  
Paul looked stunned at that, jerking his head in her direction to eye her for a moment before focusing back on the road. They were near to their destination, passing the first houses on the outskirts of La Push. "For what, exactly?"

  
"Rescuing me before tonight and more than once it sounds. You and the others stood between me and those bastards and I didn't even get to thank you, so I'm doing it now. Don't get me wrong, I'm not so vain to assume it was entirely for me. Your families were at risk too but, thank you nonetheless."

  
Paul shrugged again. "It's what we were created for, Bella. No big deal."

  
"It is for me. To answer your question, blind love was what made me want to choose death over life. I was madly, irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen and couldn't see the monster he was until it was almost too late. The best thing he ever did, was leave."

  
"What did you love about him?"

  
Bella lifted a shoulder, turning to look out at the road before them. "I don't know. Back then, it was the fact the unattainable Edward Cullen wanted me, dull, ordinary Bella Swan. Then when I found out what he was and what I was to him…"

  
"What were you to him?"

  
Bella sighed, letting her head fall back against the seat and her eyes close. "Vampire trade secrets incoming. Some of them have gifts. There were three in the Cullen family. Alice had foresight, could see the future, Jasper was an Empath who could feel and manipulate emotions, and Edward was a Telepath, someone that could read minds. He just couldn't mine."

  
"Why?"

  
Another shrug, eyes popping open as she turned to face him. "No clue, though Carlisle did wonder if maybe I had a gift of my own, something that would manifest in a more physical form as a vampire. Either way, he just couldn't, and it perplexed and fascinated him at the same time. Another thing they have though? Something called a Singer."

  
"Which is?"

  
"My blood called to Edward more than any human's, ever. So much so, that he confessed to nearly killing me the day we met. That the entire class period, he pondered ways to get me, to lure me away. He even contemplated murdering me right there in front of everyone, then killing them because they would be witnesses."

  
Bella tried not to laugh when Paul's jaw dropped, and his eyes bugged out comically. She could relate to the incredulous tone in his voice, though. "And you fell in love with him? Sounds like you should have run away screaming."

  
"What can I say, I apparently have no self-preservation. Anyway, I learned all this after I found out what he was and was already in love with him. It just made me love him more. I mean, he must have loved me passionately to leave for a week to gain control of himself, to be around me daily, even though he struggled every second, right? He told me the reason he fought so hard and refused to give in to his base desires because I was the mate he'd been waiting on for over a hundred years."

  
"Guess I can see it. That sort of devotion would be hard to ignore. You said they have mates?"

  
"Yep. Rose is Emmett's, Alice is Jasper's, Esme is Carlisle's, and I was supposed to be Edward's."

  
Paul glanced at her. "You say supposed to be, I take it you weren't?"

  
Bella's lips curved into a sneer. "'I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that. You're not good for me, Bella.'"

  
Paul winced.

  
"Ouch, that was harsh as fuck. What a douchebag. We wolves have mates too. Remember how I told you about Rachel and love at first sight?" Bella nodded. "She was my imprint, my soulmate, the mate the gods chose for me to ensure the gene got passed on to another generation. My best match. I resented it at first, having my life partner chosen for me, but Rachel quickly turned my mind around. She was so pure and good; you couldn't help but love her."

  
"Sounds like a lot for someone to live up to. No wonder you're still single."

  
One dark brow rose as Paul glanced her way again. "And you know I'm single how, exactly?"

  
"You never spoke of anyone special in your life, except Chance. A man that makes his kid priority number one, usually single. Believe me, I know. I grew up with a man just like that. I don't think Charlie ever stopped loving my mom, but if he did, he put me first. What woman would want to compete with a daughter that didn't even live with him? Chance is your priority; most women hate that. Sucks to be them."

  
Paul just hummed and turned back to the road. "So, what made you realize you didn't love him?"

  
"The day he left me. The words he said, for one. I hoped for a while he was just being cruel to shock me and get me to move on. Took me too long to realize he'd meant them. Then there was the fact he was even able to leave at all. I think it was Esme that once told me how hard it was for her and Carlisle to be apart in the beginning. The longer they were together, the easier it became for them to be away from one another for longer periods, but at first, they were inseparable. Same with the other couples as well.

  
"Edward tried to get me to believe I didn't feel as strongly as they did because they were both vampires at that time, but I knew humans can feel emotions just as strongly. That was all in his little speech the night Sam discovered me in the woods. I was stupid enough to go running after that prick, as if I could catch him anyway.

  
"Damn, I never got to thank Sam for that either. I'll have to do that soon. So, to make a long story shorter, he left, and I got my life back. I was just a test of his strength, I'm sure. I woke from a fog, realized that he was manipulative, condescending, narcissistic. I had to repair so many relationships because of my obsession with him. But I can understand Rachel.

  
"Her love? For you, for the life you created together, it would have been all-consuming. Completely pure. I don't think she truly wanted to die, but she didn't want to live without Chance either. Does that make sense?"

  
Paul wiped a hand down his face and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it does. You know, you're the first person to tell me it was okay to be pissed at her? I thought something was wrong with me for the longest time, being as angry with her as I was. I can't tell you the number of times I let Jake nearly kill me over it. I was so bitter and lost in my own grief, I didn't care if I died right alongside her. Sam eventually had to alpha order Jake to stop attacking me, and me to stop letting him."

  
"What's an alpha order?"

  
"Another trade secret," he said with a grin. "He rarely uses it, but if something is hampering us from being a unified pack, he can command us to stop doing whatever it is. It's hard to explain, there's a timber in his voice. It changes, deepens, and our minds automatically pick up on it and we physically can't go against the command. It hurts when we try. Only the alpha can do it."

  
Bella frowned. "Sounds a lot like abuse of power to me."

  
"It could be, in the wrong hands, but like I said… Sam rarely uses it. Only in cases of sheer need, like when Jake would attack me."

  
"As long as Sam doesn't abuse it. Why is Jake future alpha?"

  
Paul grinned.

  
"Wondered if you'd caught that. Because Sam isn't true alpha, he was just first to phase. Jake is the great-grandson of the alpha from the last pack, it's his destiny, in his blood, however you want to word it, "he said with a wave. "He's meant to be alpha; he just isn't ready yet. When he is, he and Sam will probably have a mock fight, because Sam's wolf won't just hand over the job if Jake can't prove he can handle it."

  
"I see."

  
They fell into silence then, both lost in their own thoughts. What would it be like to have someone love you the way Paul and Rachel clearly loved each other? Bella could hear it in his voice as he talked about her. Despite their reasons for being together, their love obviously grew over time. She'd loved Edward that way once, but the night he'd left her alone in the fucking woods showed her that he didn't love her the same way. What she wouldn't give to be loved the way Rachel Black Lahote was loved.

  
But she wasn't wrong on it being a hell of a pair of shoes to fill. Would anyone that entered Paul's life always be second best? Or would it be better because he got to choose the next go-round? Wasn't like it should matter to her, she wasn't dating him. No matter how much she might enjoy it.

  
Bella was dragged from her thoughts as Paul pulled into the parking lot of a garage with a sign reading Black/Lahote Tow and Car Shop. He pulled up to a gate on the side, hopping out without a word. She watched him unlock the gate and swing it wide before he clambered back in and pulled forward.

  
"We'll leave your truck here and I'll make sure Jake gets to it first thing Monday morning. The sooner we know if it can be fixed, the sooner you'll know if you have to find another vehicle or not."

  
"Okay."

  
"Is there anything you need, presents or some such," he asked as he put the truck in park once more and began to climb back out.

  
"No, I mailed them like I normally do so no one would know I was coming. Though, is there any way to cover the bed of the truck better? It's really coming down and I'm afraid the tarp I have on there already won't be enough."

  
Bella breathed a sigh of relief when that panty-dropping smile lit up his face again. After such a heavy conversation, she was afraid she'd ruined his mood. "Already planned on that. Snow is supposed to taper off overnight, so I'll come by sometime tomorrow and clean it off the tarps I'll add, just in case."

  
"Thank you, I appreciate that."

  
"It's not a problem. Be right back."

  
While Paul unhooked her truck and covered the bed up with two tarps he snagged from somewhere inside, Bella watched the snow continue to fall. It was pretty, now she didn't have to walk in it. Hopefully Billy and Jake would be home and she could call Charlie to come get her.

  
Paul's door opened and as he pulled himself up into the seat, Bella got to see firsthand just how hot he really was temperature-wise. The snow that had coated his hair and shirt, was already melted and he was nearly dry again. Well, that was just a handy trick to have.

  
"So, I know I said I'd take you to Billy and Jake...," Bella had a feeling she wasn't going to like whatever he was about to say. "Well, they aren't home right now. Everyone is over at the A-ka-lat Center at a Christmas Eve party. It's where I was heading, actually. Would you like to join me?"

  
She wanted to be angry, but he looked so guilty. "You could have asked me from the beginning, you know, instead of getting me there in such a roundabout way," Bella said, eyes narrowed. "I don't know if I want to go anywhere with such a sneak."

  
If someone turned into a giant wolf, did that mean they still gave the puppy dog eyes or was it wolf's eyes instead? "You'll have fun. Good food, Christmas games and music, we're ending the night with a drum circle. Most tourists love those. What could be so bad about that?"

  
Bella just crossed her arms and sat back. "Fine, but you better be right about this good food thing, because I'm starving."

  
Paul guffawed at that. "Trust me, I know. Heightened sense of hearing, remember. I could hear your stomach rumbling a mile down the road."

  
A blush bloomed across her cheeks and down her neck. Those heightened wolf senses could be a blessing or a curse. She wasn't sure which yet. Changing the subject to avoid any other embarrassing revelations, Bella waved a hand around her. "Are we taking this, or do you have another vehicle?"

  
Paul shifted into park as he answered her. "Nope, this is my one and only. It's just easier for me to drive this around, just in case a call comes in and I have to go tow someone in the middle of something else."

  
Bella nodded. "Makes sense. Where's Chance's car seat though?"

  
"In Emily's car. That's Sam's wife. She offered to watch Chance for me today and just take him to the center when the time came since I had to work. Their son, Levi, and mine are best friends and the only pups in the pack so far."

  
Bella laughed. "You call them pups? Seriously?"

  
Paul just winked. "Naturally. I think you'll like Emily, she's probably the sweetest, most motherly person on the planet, but she's not overt or pushy about it."

  
"I'll take your word for it." Before she could say more, he was descending from the truck to shut and lock the gate, then they were on their way back down the road the way they'd come. "Is the A-ka-lat Center that big wood building we passed a minute ago, the one with the totem and a bunch of cars out front?"

  
"Yeah, that's our pride and joy. We hold most tribal meetings and events there, and the high school has a class. There's also a gym, which is where tonight's festivities will be held. It'll be packed, so stick by me, ok? At least until I get you to Billy and jake."

  
"Ok."

  
Paul maneuvered into a parking spot and she stared out the window as the center loomed before them. The lot was so full, Bella could only imagine half of if not all, members of the tribe were in attendance.

  
An intricately carved totem stood sentinel in front of the large, one-story wooden structure. Several doors, painted red and reminiscent of those at most high schools, filtered light out onto the concrete walkway as they exited the vehicle and made their way towards them.

  
Bella could see numerous people gathered in the wide hallway through the windows before she was ushered into the warmth once more. Paul grabbed her hand, practically dragging her through the throng, stopping only occasionally to greet someone and have a short conversation with them.

  
It didn't take him long to have her inside the gymnasium, which was full to the brim with people and tables. Her focus landed on the ones filled with food and her stomach growled. Beside her, Paul laughed. Bella blushed to the tips of her ears, but what could she say? She was hungry.

  
Just then, over the din, she heard a shout and before she knew it, a mirror image of Paul was leaping into his father's arms. Paul released her just in time to catch the boy, laughing and kissing his son all over his grubby little cheeks. It looked to Bella as if more chocolate had gotten on his face than in his mouth. She had to smile. This was why she'd chosen to go into teaching kindergarten in the first place.

  
Contrary to what Rosalie Hale once thought, Bella loved kids. She just hadn't been sure at the time if she wanted any. What teenager was really? She also wasn't opposed to marriage; she just didn't want to get married as young as eighteen. She didn't judge people who married and had kids young, it just wasn't for her.

  
The boy, Chance obviously, was a little ball of energy like most kids his age. He had the same, short-cropped black hair as his dad, same dark brown eyes and tawny skin too. As well as the skinny little long-limbed body most kids had. His jaw was softer, of course, baby fat still predominant, but his face already showed signs of how handsome he'd be later in life. As handsome as his father.

  
He was yammering a mile a minute and as a result, all Paul's attention was on him so it afforded Bella a perfectly unobstructed opportunity to observe them. One thing was blatantly clear, Chance Lahote was his father's entire world. As Paul was his.

  
It didn't take Paul long to remember she was there, though. Skimming the crowd, as if she'd step too far from him when she didn't know anyone, he shifted Chance to his hip as he spotted her and strode towards her. His beaming grin was heartwarming. Upon reaching her, he started to introduce his son, but Chance beat him to it.

  
"Hi, I'm Chance Lahote. You're pitty, do you have a boyfriend?"

  
"Chance!"

  
Bella, used to kids and their shocking statements by then, just laid a hand on Paul's arm and answered the boy. "It's ok, Paul. No, Chance, I don't have a boyfriend."

  
Of all the things Bella anticipated to come out of this child's mouth, what came next was the farthest thing she expected. "Good, so's my Daddy. Will you be his girlfriend and my mommy?"

  
Bella doubted two people could be any more stunned than Paul Lahote and her. "Chance, why… why on earth would you ask someone that? You don't even know this woman."

  
"Unca Jake told me dat dere are no codincidens and dat when something just falls into your lap, you should grabs it by both hands. You said that Miss Swan was just sittin' on da side of da road and you saved her. So, you should grabs her by both hands, right Daddy?"

  
"I'm going to murder your Uncle Jake. It doesn't work that way, buddy. Miss Bella and I just met. She may not even agree to a date with me, let alone to be my girlfriend. You can't just ask that of people, Chance."

  
Chance leaned in and whispered, loudly, into his daddy's ear. "But Daddy, she's pitty an I like her better den da mommies at daycare."

  
Bella had to cover her mouth with a hand to hide the smile that brought to her face. She forgot about wolf hearing, however, until Paul glared at the chortle she couldn't cover before focusing on his son again. "Why do you like her better than the other mommies?"

  
"Cause, she doesn't touch you on da arm an bat her lashes, dat's what Aunt Em called it, at you like dey do. Plus, she ansdered my question without gettin' mad an callin' me rude, whatever dat means."

  
Bella wanted to find whatever bitch called Chance rude, but she doubted her ire rivaled Paul's judging by the look on his face. Unfortunately, Chance took it the wrong way and his eyes began to fill with tears and that little bottom lip started trembling. Like a pro, Paul headed off what was setting up to be an epic cry.

  
"I'm not mad at you Chance, and neither is Miss Bella…" to which she shook her head when the boy looked to her for reassurance that his dad wasn't lying, "but you can't just ask someone things like that, okay?"

  
In the way of all children, that easily placated him, and he squirmed to be let down. "Otay, Daddy. Can I go play now?"

  
"Yeah, bud, you can go play now."

  
Paul set his son back on his feet and the boy ran off towards an exceedingly tall, sullen-looking man who inspected her from across the room. Bella vaguely remembered someone similar looking carrying her out of the woods all those years ago, so that must be Sam. Was he built like a damn tree back then too? Paul shifted to stand beside her as Bella scanned the crowd. There was Jake. He didn't look overly different from the last time she'd seen him. Same sunny smile, same black hair and russet skin. He was just more mature looking.

  
He was also built like a cedar, tall and rangy, arms twice the size of her own. In fact, the longer she looked, the more of the pack she spotted. Nine young men stood at least a head over the crowd. The only one she didn't see, she assumed, was Leah.

  
"Sorry about that. I'm going to kick Jake's ass later. I can't believe Chance asked you that. I hope you weren't offended."

  
Bella turned to face him, softening at his look of dread. "Paul, he's just a child. He doesn't know any better. Of course, I'm not offended. He's very sweet actually, and it can't be easy not having a mom. It's not your fault, or his, but it's hard, nonetheless. Now Jake? Jake is old enough to know better and when you kick his ass, tell him it's from me too."

  
Paul huffed out a frustrated breath, running a hand through his hair. Bella was beginning to see that as his tell when he was irritated or perplexed. "I know, but dating is difficult when you have a kid. If the woman isn't running away screaming because I have him, it's one getting mad because Emily or Jake call me mid-date because he has a fever or threw up or just wants his daddy. Most single women aren't looking for an instant family."

  
Bella gripped his arm. "I get it. That's not your fault either, some women are just rude. And for the record, I'd be happy to go on a date with you if you asked."

  
With that, Bella marched into the crowd in search of Billy and food. The ball was in his court now. Bella just hoped he wouldn't miss it.  
________________________________________  
 **Christmas Day, two years later**

  
"Chance, we have to go bud. Mommy is waiting. It's time to meet your sister."

  
"Coming, Daddy!"

  
As Paul Lahote waited for his now five-year-old son to find his shoes, he thought back to a different Christmas season. He was unaware just how much his life was about to change back then. When Bella told him she wouldn't mind going out on a date with him, it took him nearly five minutes to pick his jaw up off the floor to ask her.

  
True to her word, she said yes right away. One date turned to two, two to three, and they fell in love. Christmas Eve a year later, he asked her to marry him.

  
It wasn't always sunshine and roses, of course. Charlie was ecstatic Bella had come home for good and didn't want to share her at first, but he knew Paul was a good man and he loved Chance like his own flesh and blood. Billy was happier about it all than Paul expected. But as he explained it to Paul, he knew all too well what it was like for a boy to grow up without a mom.

  
He'd done a better job with Jake and the girls than he expected, but it was still hard at times. Kids needed their parents, both of them. Not to say a single parent couldn't give them all the same love and support, but there were just times they needed them both.

  
He also didn't want Paul to mourn Rachel forever, to keep from finding happiness again. It wasn't until Bella came into his life that Paul realized he was just going through the motions and wasn't really living. Bella woke him up. They fought fairly often, especially in the beginning, but just as hard as they fought, they loved.

  
The one to benefit the most was his son. The day they told him Bella was to be his mommy for real, Chance started making all kinds of plans for mother/son things they could do. Made Paul feel selfish for a while. He couldn't stop chastising himself for not trying harder to find love again. When he told Bella how he felt, she smiled in that way she did that made everything better and sassily informed him it was because she hadn't been around yet. Fate was waiting on her.

  
Jake, well Jake was angry at first. Hated the idea that Paul was replacing Rachel and that some other woman would get to watch Chance grow and change, that he'd call someone else Mommy. Bella sat him down, after Paul whooped his ass, and promised him that she would always talk to Chance about Rachel and she'd make sure Paul did too. That she may not know much, but what she didn't know the pack could teach her. That had solidified a fast-growing friendship and Jake was her biggest champion, other than Paul and Chance of course.

  
The worst day of their combined lives was a month after Paul asked her to marry him. The day the Cullens showed back up. Not all of them, just the doctor and his wife, the pixie, the giant, and the giant asshole. Paul feared Bella's reaction, feared she'd want to be with them. Instead, she broke her hand on Edward's face and nearly caused a war. It was the funniest thing he'd seen in a while, though he did tell her off for hurting herself. She just smiled and told him it was worth it to see the look on Edward's face.

  
Paul had to admit the look of shock was comical. She made amends with the giant she called Emmett, but the others were told to get lost. Though she did make them promise to tell the warrior one, Paul remembered all those damn scars, named Jasper that she forgave him and never blamed him for what happened to cause them to leave. Turned out, he wasn't Alice's mate after all and had left the family, but Carlisle promised to send the message on.

  
Three months after that, she was waiting for him with a positive pregnancy test in her hand. He'd already known, could smell the changes in her scent and barely hear the little heartbeat, but he was waiting on her to find out on her own. She'd lamented his heightened senses more than once and he didn't want to ruin it for her. He'd been too preoccupied the first time, not in tune with his wolf the way he should have been, so it was a more pleasant experience for him too. 

  
He was still terrified and elated at the same time, though. So scared something would happen to her, but here they were, eight months later after another snowy Christmas Eve. Faith Marie Lahote was born one-minute shy of Christmas, weighing in at five pounds even. She was so damn delicate, even more than his son had been, and Paul feared he might break her.

  
She was the best damn Christmas present he'd ever gotten. His heart was full to bursting every time he looked at her and he thanked the gods daily for that snowy Christmas Eve when an ancient red truck broke down on the side of the road.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this may need to be edited because it pasted weird when I uploaded, I just didn't have time to do more than a super quick skim. I will read over it again tomorrow or something and fix anything that needs it so if you'd prefer to come back then, please do.


End file.
